epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/BreZ MuZik 2 - Am I Going Bats
Yeah, finished my test week today, yay, party! Let's celebrate with a new song for a series that still doesn't have a name... Though I got a poll for that on the end, so just read the entire song first, then go vote in the poll, then leave a comment, and we're all happy, or at least, I will be (bpf). Tell me, is it Two-Faced to go out with this Mask at night? Am I thinking right? Does Gotham even need a Dark Knight? Has the dark past that hunts me found a way to smother my light? And if not me, who will protect Gotham from chaos and Anarky? Have I let my mind Wayne? Are these questions signs of insanity? Am I on the other side of the coin? What if the coin is Harvey’s? Has The Joker pushed my mind over the limit like he did to Harley’s? Bane can break my body, but has he broken my mind or spirit? And what if I’m a criminal like him, but just won’t admit it? All these Riddle-me-this-es and Riddle-me-thats My mind is one big E. Nygma, am I going bats? Have you ever felt as Mad as a Hatter? And if so How does it feel when Hugo Strange? I need to know What should I do if when I check my head I find That inmates are running the asylum that is my mind? Please just say so if it’s true (oooh oooh) Do I belong in that asylum too? Tell me, am I going bats like you? Have I made a mistake with Jason? Can I still see the world Grayson? Do I just have some leftover frustration? Do I just need a vacation? But what if Penguin or the Falcones take over when I leave the station? With the Maroni’s continuing to threaten, how could I possibly Chill? I need a Clue, a Pennyworth your thoughts? Do you think it has all gone downhill? Has my psyche been poisoned by Ivy or have I lost my mind like Grundy? Fallen apart to never be put back together again like Humpty Dumpty? Has The Joker put another joke on me? Have my thoughts slowly grown sallow? Have my thoughts been covered in darkness like a League of Shadows? All these Riddle-me-this-es and Riddle-me-thats My mind is one big E. Nygma, am I going bats? Have you ever felt as Mad as a Hatter? And if so How does it feel when Hugo Strange? I need to know What should I do if when I check my head I find That inmates are running the asylum that is my mind? Please just say so if it’s true (oooh ooooh) Do I belong in that asylum too? Tell me, am I going bats like you? I want to let this secret out, but I have to Hush; No one can know Is my sanity equal to sadCrocodile tears? Has my reasoning flown? Every time I inhale Scarecrow’s fear gas, I see myself locked in Arkham Should I be there, guarded by a warden? Has my mind started to darken? Should I be arrested by Officer Gordon? Or are my good deeds a pardon? How do I know if the madness is starting? How can I possibly be certain? Do I have emotion? Is my heart cold enough to Freeze over hell? Tell me, has the world in which I dwell, finally rung insanities bells? Do I belong in one of Arkham’s cells? Am I going bats as well? All these Riddle-me-this-es and Riddle-me-thats My mind is one big E. Nygma, am I going bats? Have you ever felt as Mad as a Hatter? And if so How does it feel when Hugo Strange? I need to know What should I do if when I check my head I find That inmates are running the asylum that is my mind? Please just say so if it’s true (oooh oooh) Do I belong in that asylum too? Tell me, am I going bats like you? Is there hope left? Or has my sanity been warped by Batmite? Tell me I’m still alright, like a Moth I’m still looking for the light If I do end up locked up, will the Fires within Gotham fly? Will I look like Zsasz, one tally for each day that passes by? Should I ask an Oracle? Am I still thinking in a logical way? Is my mind still healthy in the psychological way? Can my mind still be reformed like it was made from Clay? Do I need a puppet like Scarface to talk my problems through? A vigilante flirting with a criminal, I must be missing a screw Please just say so if it’s true, tell me, am I going bats like you? All these Riddle-me-this-es and Riddle-me-thats My mind is one big E. Nygma, am I going bats? Have you ever felt as Mad as a Hatter? And if so How does it feel when Hugo Strange? I need to know What should I do if when I check my head I find That inmates are running the asylum that is my mind? Please just say so if it’s true (oooh oooh) Do I belong in that asylum too? Tell me, am I going bats like you? What should I name this series? BreZ MuZik The JazZ (suggested by TK) R & BreZ (suggested by Flare) Other, comment the suggestion please Other MuZik Category:Blog posts